Ring the Alarm
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Loki and Jane's building is having a fire drill and it's cold outside. Sixth in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is sixth in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted/leading to pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk **And** I was trying to discreetly take a picture of u because hey you're really cute but the flash was on and now your staring at me oh god - given to me by wintercandymints

Loki had just finalized the plans to get back on Jane's good graces, since he had hurt her with his distance and brushing her off the other day for Sigyn. He didn't like hurting Jane and the last time he had spoken to Frigga he knew that Odin was keeping Thor busy so he was unable to see Jane. He had tons of notes written in a book that he was currently placing next to his bed when the building's fire alarm went off. Grabbing his keys and phone, he pulled on his jacket and put his shoes on in time to meet Jane in the hallway the other residents on their floor pushing and shoving, almost shoving Jane into the doorframe, before Loki's hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back against his chest.

"Watch it." Loki snapped as he slid Jane's hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her down the stairs.

"Are you alright Jane?" Loki asked in between the ringing of the alarm. Jane shrugged her shoulders as they walked and made their way into the parking lot and stood there, shivering in the cool night air. Jane was only in a tank top and her pajama pants, her feet in her running shoes and it wasn't too long before she started to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier Jane, I really wasn't trying to be rude," Loki said turning to face Jane his eyes on her.

"It's none of my business what you do" Jane said shrugging her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered noticeably. Loki shrugged off his jacket, wrapped it around Jane's shoulder's, and held it as she tried to take it off.

"Jane just keep it on, you're going to freeze without it" Loki said glaring at Jane as she glared back before she reluctantly slipped her arms into the sleeves and Loki did it up for her.

"Thank you" Jane said softly as Loki gave her a small smirk before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Loki" Jane said softly, a bit annoyed with him as he tightened his arms around her.

"I missed you Jane, and Sigyn means nothing to me. You're the one I rather spend time with. Would you be up to that movie date sometime soon?" Loki asked his thumbs rubbing her sides through his jacket.

"Ok, I guess that it works." Jane muttered as she relaxed into Loki's chest a grin lighting up his face as he felt her do that.

…

Firefighters were going through the building floor by floor and it was taking ages. Loki had carried Jane to his second hand but still fairly new truck and placed her inside the truck bed as they waited, Jane half asleep, leaning against his chest still, the blankets he had in the truck helping to keep them warm. Jane was almost asleep when Loki pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and angled it to take a picture of Jane when the flash went off, startling Jane and waking her fully.

"Shit." Loki whispered as Jane turned to look at him, her one eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" Jane asked her lips turning up into a smile as she teased him, Loki looking a little panicked.

"I um..I..I" Loki tried to stay stuttering, as he looked at Jane, unsure on what to tell her.

"Relax Loki. If you wanted a picture," Jane said before she grabbed Loki's phone and opened his camera app before she snuggled into his chest and took the picture. Giggles escaped her mouth when she show his blushing and panicked face.

"Are you laughing at me?" Loki teased once he got his blush under control before falling silent as Jane pressed a kiss to his cheek and snapped a picture on her phone of his pleasantly surprised face.

"Not laughing at you." Jane teased as she curled into his chest and relaxed, Loki's arms wrapping around her again.

"Why do we always seem to get in these positions?" Jane asked as Loki chuckled and held her tighter.

"Magnets" Loki said in all seriousness as Jane looked at him. Unable to keep a straight face they burst out laughing together.


End file.
